Deer In The Headlights
by Legacygal
Summary: Sinjin ponders why women act the way they do. Inspired by Owl City's "Deer in the Headlight"  LYRICS HAVE BEEN REMOVED, BUT THE PLOT IS THE SAME AS EVER :


**Deer In The Headlights**

**by Bethany aka LegacyGal **

**Inspired by "Deer In The Headlights" by Owl City**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE PLOT. NOTHING ELSE. **

Sinjin Van Cleef ran out of Hollywood Arts as fast as his long, knobby legs and ultra-tight skinny jeans would allow. "YES! LUNCH! YEAH, WHERE SKETCHY PUPPETS DON'T MOCK ME, AND I GET TO LISTEN TO THE BEE GEES WITHOUT BEING JUDGED!Sketchy puppets _did _mock him, and people _did _judge him for listening to the Bee Gees, but he was oblivious to this. He tripped, and knocked over a nearby girl. His eyes opened wide as he saw who he had bowled over. It was Tori Vega. "_She has nice cheekbones. And nice teeth. I wish I had nice teeth. But people say I can't until I get rid of the raisin that's been in there since last Christmas,_he thought to himself, then ran his tongue over the raisin. He had named it Herbert. Herbert didn't budge because of all the plaque covering him. "G_ood. I like Herbie there. He's my friend when no one else is._

_ "S_injin! Get off me! My Dad's a cop!Sinjin didn't budge. Finally, he found his words.

"Hey Tori, can I walk you home?Tori stared at him for a second, mouth open wide. "_Oh gosh! She wants me to kiss her!"_ Sinjin thought excitedly. He leaned down and then sprung off her as a burning sensation ripped through his eyes. Pepper Spray.

"And get that raisin out of your mouth!Tori yelled as she ran off.

"He has a name you know! It's Herbert!"

__Sinjin eventually pulled himself up. "Come on, Herbert. The Bee Gees don't attack people with pepper spray." Herbert didn't say anything. That was the only bad thing about him. He wasn't much for conversation. On the way home later, he passed Cat Valentine.

"Hey Cat. I-" he began. She looked at him with her big doe-like eyes and smiled. Then she started screaming.

"AHHHH! Robbie! He talked to me! Help!" she yelled as she ran off toward the awkward by with the sketchy puppet.

The next day he saw her in the hallway at school. His one true love. Jade West. He froze and grinned at her. She glared at him with icy blue eyes rimmed by black eyeliner, and leaned back into her locker, presumably to get her books. She pulled them out and slammed the door. Sinjin remained in place, grinning like an idiot at her. She walked up to him and slammed a punch in his face, turned on her heel and walked away. Sinjin sat on the floor and watched her leave. _She's so beautiful when she's angry,_he thought. He smiled and rubbed his black eye lovingly, then he blew his nose on a tissue. He looked at the blood on it. _"Jade made me bleed. She is so wonderful." _he carefully folded the tissue and put in his pocket. He would keep it forever.

Later, he walked by Tori's sister, Trina, and grinned at her, too. As soon as she saw Sinjin, she turned and socked him in the other eye. She literally did catch Sinjin's eye. He handed her a slip of paper with his number on it and walked off, smirking the whole time.

_ "_Gross! Toriiiiiiiii!"Trina exclaimed and ran off to find her sister for whatever reason._  
><em>

Sinjin lay down to go to sleep that night. He was wearing a tight pink shirt, and leopard-print leggings. He wondered why girls were the way they were. In one day, he had gotten pepper-sprayed by Tori, terrified cat, and got attacked by Jade twice. "_Why do girls act the way they do? They probably are all dying to kiss me, and just don't know how to handle that feeling yet,he thought to himself_

Sinjin had a dream that night. He was a celebrity. He walked into Hollywood arts flanked by security guards, and paparazzi crowded around the door. They were screaming his name as cameras flashed. He walked down the hall. Tori, Trina, Cat, and Jade were standing in a semicircle giggling and talking. Then Sinjin passed by. The girls' mouths dropped open for a second then they ran at him, screaming and trying to kiss him. He brushed them all away, except for Jade. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"You didn't know I could shine this bright, did you Jade? Well, that's because I'm a star; it's what I do."

_ "S_injin, you disgust me! Get away from me!she turned on her heel and stormed away. Sinjin sank to his knees.

"But you wanted to kiss me just a second ago!" She didn't respond. Oh well. There was always tomorrow. He was a star, and he was going to enjoy himself. He lowered his shades and continued to walk in slow motion.

Sinjin awoke late the next morning, and wished that the events of last night hadn't been a dream. "_I'll just act like I am a star,"_ he thought to himself. He didn't bother getting changed. "_I__'m a star. This will be the next style craze,"_ he thought to himself. He grinned. At school he held his head high, and decided all the interesting looks from people were them admiring his taste in fashion. He cornered Jade. "Baby, better put on your sunglasses. Because I'm hot."Jade spit her gum in his face, and pushed him to the floor. She was so graceful when she attacked people.

**Author's Note: I know, kinda ridiculous. I think Sinjin is the most fun-to-write character ever, just because he's so darn weird! Lol, Reviewers get invisible candy bars.**

**Rock on Dudes and Dudettes!**

**LOVE,**

**Bethany :)**


End file.
